Speechless
by DistantReader101
Summary: Clare is cut so deep. But can her unwanted heroes stitch her up? BTW: Clare and Bianca are NOT in a relationship with each other, but with other people! :P
1. Unexpected

**I based this story off of movies and stories and mixed them together, I hope it's ok. **

Speechless

The world is definitely not my friend these past few years of my horrible life. My mom is moved on to a_** better**_(worse) husband, and my dad could care less about my feelings at this point. My sister Darcy is dead and gone, and my ste-brother (ex-love-of-my-life), Jake has taken an interest, fully in my ex-best friend Alli. And noone will sit down and listen to my screaming heart. So I figured I should silence it... indefinetly (forever).

That's why today I'm on this roof of Degrassi Community School, ready to get "better". Everyone is happy now and noone cares about little St. Clare anymore. And you know what? I wish nothing but the best for them too. Even though I'm forgotten and out of their minds, I'm not going to stop wishing I didn't do what I did and that I was still in their lives some way and some how. Eli is dating Imogen now and they do everything together, everyday they spend an hour away from each and that's includiing before, during, and after school. And he couldn't be happier, at least that's he **shows **me. I remember last week when I asked him for a pencil:

_FLASHBACK..._

_I was writing gathering my notes in Chemistry class and I accidently scooted when I my pencil off the edge of the desk when I moved my arm. Landed by Eli's desk so took a deep breath and lightly tapped him on the shoulder._

_"I hope you have an __excellent__ reason for bothering me." he said coldy, that it sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind. "Because as you can see, I'm pretty busy." He told me while looking at Imogen; who was sitting beside him. _

_"I just wanted you to pick up my pencil." I whispered. He looked at me with this cold stare and even colder smirk and said. "What, St. Clare can't say please anymore?" _

_Hoping that his smirk would disappear but instead it grew wider when I told him "Maybe I'm not a Saint anymore..." "I believe you're right" he told me and picked up my pencil as if their was a contagious disease on it. "Here" he said disgusted, and turned back to Imogen and started flirting louder. _

_That was one of the days was the day that I thought it was time for me to be ended..._

_END_

That day and the day Jake came home with Alli's hand intertwined with his own; the day they made their relationship official. That really cut me down and the whole time they defended themselves by saying "We're brother and sister now", "It's only against the girl code if you're still friends with that person." I stopped my heart for a moment, until something started it back up. 'Dang it!' I thought to myself.

So here I am doing what I decided. I was so close of being over that It almost shocked me.

"I'm sorry for everything... you win." I told myself, friends, family and maybe the Devil.

I closed my eyes and smiled widely, thinking I'll won't have pain anymore... 'Bye' I spoke to myself one last time. I took the last step and fell... but the bad thing was, I didn't fall off the roof...no... I fell in soomeone's arms. I started screaming at the arms, "WHAT DID YOU DO? I WAS SO CLOSE OF BEING OVER.! YOU JUST HAD TO MESS IT UP FOR ME! YOUR JUST SO SELFISH, JUST SO SELFISH!"I screamed, sobbed, cried and everything in between. That person and other arms started tightening their grip and soothing me. I looked up to see my unwanted heroes, and when I did I wanted to close them back... This was crazy and unexpected.


	2. It's Alright, It's Ok

Chapter 2: It's Alright, It's Ok (Ashley Tis.)

Last time on Speechless: I closed my eyes and smiled widely, thinking I'll won't have pain anymore... 'Bye' I spoke to myself one last time. I took the last step and fell... but the bad thing was, I didn't fall off the roof...no... I fell in soomeone's arms. I started screaming at the arms, "WHAT DID YOU DO? I WAS SO CLOSE OF BEING OVER.! YOU JUST HAD TO MESS IT UP FOR ME! YOUR JUST SO SELFISH, JUST SO SELFISH!"I screamed, sobbed, cried and everything in between. That person and other arms started tightening their grip and soothing me. I looked up to see my unwanted heroes, and when I did I wanted to close them back... This was crazy and unexpected...

I looked up and saw Bianca, Katie and Marisol **(I know, weird bunch. :p) **"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice. "We were wondering the same thing, Edwards!" Bianca yelled. "I told you already, I wanted to be finished. These past few years have been hell for me, I was sick of it." I explained. They nodded slowly and Katie looked nervous but asked "Why?" "Everyone's moved on in a way that hurts me; Eli, knowing I don't like Imogen... is dating her! Jake knowing how much hurt Alli put me through, is dating her! And Adam took sides with Eli and told me "You should be ashamed for what you put Eli through! Nobody's perfect? You're not even close!" I said holding back sobs.

"Wow they seem like amazing people!" Marisol said sarcastically. "Tell me about it, they criticize **you** and they're stabbing **you** in the back!" Bianca scoffed. "Well how about this, you hang with us, and get healed and better **our **way?" Bianca told me with a smile, while Katie and Marisol nodded their heads and smiled deeply. "Ok, I don't see why not!" I exclaimed. We entered the school house with our arms linked and everyone watching. "Wow, so Edwards is a slut now?" "St. Clare? I don't think so." "Oh look, Edwards is a Ravine Hoe!" "Clare is living dangerous..cool!" " to wild Clare, I like it." I heard from everyone around the lockers and smiled at the positive ones as we walked to ours. I didn't even notice Bianca's locker was so close to mine; it was only 3 lockers down and Katie and Marisol were locker neighbors in front of us. When we did get to our lockers, my happiness stormed down, I forgot that Eli (one locker to the right) and Alli's (2 lockers to the right) locker were right next to mine. And just as I suspected they were present at their lockers and with their new friends...but...so was I... This was going to be interesting...

We parted and went to our lockers and the first I heard was "Wow Clare, downgrade much?" I heard Imogen say while the rest snickered, but I just opened my locker and ignored it. "Oh look, she's giving us the silent treatment. We must really pissed her off." I heard Eli...ELI... say. My blood boiled in my body and I just lost it. I turned around and was about to say something, but my new friends did instead. "Yes, you did Dr. Doom. I can see you're pleased with yourself." Katie said rudely and quite scary. Bianca jumped in and announced to **everybody **"Hello fellow students of Degrassi these losers here find it funny to laugh on other people's pain. They get a kick out of hurting the people that treasure them dearly." I looked up and saw everyone gasp and wide-eyed while Alli, Eli and their "friends" glared and looked embarassed. "These people walk the halls of your school make people's pain... their pleasure. Do any of you people find this intriguing or awesome, for that matter?" Marisol said cruelly and sarcastically. Everyone mumbled and 'no' while mumbled 'woooooooooow'. "Ok then, thank you!" Bianca told them and shooed them away with her hands she looked at me and smiled and I happily smiled back and she turned back to them. "So, do you guys find it awesome, because I'm POSITIVE, no one else does." She laughed half-heartedly. "You have some nerve, boiler-room slut." Alli yelled. "Well you have some nerve being a cold-hearted tramp." Katie snarled. 'Wow' I said to myself and obviously out loud, because everyone looked at me. I just cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Really Clare, these are the people you choose as friends." Jake asked me. I don't what came over me but I ended up saying "Yeah! I did choose to hang out with you guys, but look at how THAT turned out!" I said coldly. Bianca and them giggled. Alli and my old "friends" just stood in shock. "Wow, Clare! I can't believe you would do something like this." Eli told me. I scoffed, eyed them all and then stepped till Eli until we were 3 inches apart and said "Ditto." I told with every inch of anger I had. Shoved Imogen out the way, Bianca pushed Alli out they way, Katie, pushed Adam and Jake, and Marisol pushed Eli. We ended up ditching. So I could upgrade. Something told me, you're going to be alright! You're going to be ok.!


	3. Hot Like Me

**Chapter 3:Dont'cha Wish Your Girlfriend was Hot Like Me? :)**

So Bianca, Marisol, Katie and I are at the mall, going through 30 different stores! Looking for the best outfits for me, they won't let me do anything; they say 'you should let us dress you, until you get the hang of it.' I know I should be offended but plaid shirts and cacky pants...maybe not the best wardrobe for a changed woman! :)

After they got 20 bags full of clothes, we went to the hair dressers and they got busy on us. My hair has grown back out and was 3 inches below my shoulders, so they curled my hair loosely and I got highlites and they were very light (it really brought out my saphire eyes.) Katie's hair kinda mirrored mine, but her natural hair color was darker and she had tighter curls than me. Bianca's black hair was invaded with **dark **red tips and streaks, while Marisol got brown streaks; her hair was longer now too. Manicures and pedicures were on the top of our lists! We really did look international after that. I couldn't wait until school tomorrow.

I was up a little earlier than usual so I decided to go ahead and freshen up. When I was done my nail tips were just about to touch the closet, but I was interrupted when I heard a knock on my bedroom door! It was no other than Bianca, Marisol and Katie. "You really didn't think we forgot about dressing you up, did you?" Smiled Katie. "I guess not." I replied, kinda of shocked. "Well, let's get to it." Bianca said and headed to my closet. I came out with a pink cami, with black paint "splashed" on it, black ripped skinny jeans and pink heels. My hair was down and curly with a pink bow on the side of my head. Bianca had on a red and black plaid skirt with a black cami and black Toms. Katie and Marisol kinda of looked alike; they had a regular tank tops, shorts with a sleeveless jean half-jackets. I may have forgot to mention I do have a car, nothing really special; just a black Bug. My dad kind of upgraded for me a couple of weeks ago, likd got it polished and new wheels and the top could go on or off.

Bianca and Marisol was in her car and Katie and I were in my car. We got there and some girls and boys complimented us as we got out the cars and entered the parking lot, we were wearing glasses so I thought we looked kind of cool. When we were talking to some friends and I spotted Jake and Eli on the far side of the parking lot. Their eyes looked like they were going to fly out of their sockets and I couldn't help but look away and laugh my ass off. Bianca and the girls caught on to what had me so tickled and they all followed along in my laughter as we entered the school. Some boys were nice enough to open the doors for us and we walked in there pretty much saying with our body language 'We don't give a f..., what you think!' And th the people we don't like 'Bet you feel stupid!' :D We got to our lockers and I didn't even look at the deadly and lustful stares I was getting from Eli and my ex-friends.

I was going to say something sarcastic until Owen came and saved **their **day! "Edwards, is that you?" Owen said kinda of smugly and shocked. I smirked and said "Yeah, last time I checked." "Well you look beautiful, not that you didn't before." He replied. I gasped and told him "You liked the way I look before." "Well yeah, I mean I've been waiting for the right time to come up and talk to you." He blushed and looked down. I wanted to scream about how flattered I was, but regain my control. "So I'm guessing this was the right time?" i asked. "Ding Ding Ding, we have a winner!" He said sarcastically and I decided to play along. "Awesome!... So what's my prize?" He smirked and said "Meet me at the Dot at Six and find out." "I can do that." I smiled back. "Good! Bye." "Bye!" "Wow Clare, Owen is in total love with you!" Bianca came up and said. "She's right, I think I even see drool on the floor." Katie and Marisol said. "Whatever, he's obviously just trying to sweet talk his way in your pants, Clare!" Jake stepped in and said. "What business is it of yours Jake?" I snapped. "Just caring that's all." He replied. I scoffed and laughed, "Wow, you picked the best time to care didn't you? I said sarcastially and gave him the "Thumbs Up!", while Bianca and the girls laughed! "Don't say we didn't warn you!" Alli said harshly. That really ticked me off, "Stay out of this, Bhandari!" She looked shocked I called her by her last name. "Why are being like this Clare? You're not the Clare I know!" Eli said. I laughed half-heartedly "Well, that's what I was aiming for!..." They stood there **speechless,** not being able to take anymore. I got books, slammed my lockers and left with me and Bianca and the girls shoving past them. I looked back quickly and saw Eli and Jake staring at me lustful, while Imogen and Alli tried to turn their attention towards them. Bianca and the girls started singing the song 'Don't you Wish your girlfriend was hot Like Me?' and I just laughed. Then I thought 'Yeah... I bet they do!'


	4. Come Clean

**Chapter 4: Come Clean **

The rest of my day were great. People were talking to me and complimenting me. And the best thing about it was that Alli, Eli and friends were in most of my classes! ;) But when I got to English... my happiness was 100 degrees below zero! Here I was in the middle row of English class and all of my least favorite people were here trying to talk bad about me! (GO FIGURE!) None of my friends were in this class so here I was, alone, with no one to back me up. "I hear, that this weekend she going to the ravine. I feel bad for her, she's getting high and everything after school today to make being wild... official!" I heard Imogen tell everybody while her and her crew laughed and made more snobby comments.

I felt furious and mad but soon confused when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to my left and saw Jenna Middleton I haven't talked to her since K.C. and I broke up. I wasn't mad at her, because it's not like she told K.C. to go out with her. She even told me, if I was going to be upset with her, she would've left him alone. But then I thought 'what would be the point in that? He's still not going to stop craving her, and just "settling" for me'. So I just let her do it. She just apologized and said that she feels for me and I knew that she wouldn't intentionally hurt me like that... "Don't listen to them, they're just jealous all the guys and even a couple of girls... are after you. They want you to stay unhappy and suffer, while they pay you back for being a good a person! Don't ever let that get to you!" she said seriously. I smiled and said "Thanks. I'm actually glad that someone told me why they hurt me so much!" She smirked and said "Anytime." "How are you?" "I've been good, and K.C. and I are broke up after Princess of the Underworld (Imogen) spread a rumor that I was pregnant and he heard about it! It ruined my whole reputation and cheer life!" She said enraged.

I was shocked I can't believe K.C. would believe people over his girlfriend. I'm glad there wasn't a rumor about me when we were together, but I still thought I should ask " Are the rumors true?" "No, of course not. I was on the pill and still am!" I sighed in relief and replied a "Good for you!" "Thanks, and I'm sorry how things turned out between us two. We really haven't talked in a while..." "I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I was a little bit jealous." "Well it's ok, at least we're talking now. So can we be good friends again?" "We always were, just stuck in a rut. That's all! " I said cheerily. We started talking, laughing and catching up. And best of all... we were Coming Clean."


	5. Today was A Fairytale

**Chapter 5: Today was A Fairytale (Taylor Swift)**

Tonight was my date with Owen. I was beyond excited; I haven't been out with a guy since Eli and I broke up...period! This would be a first and I don't want it to blow up, I need this to go perfect! I told Bianca and the girls about Jenna to make sure they have no "intense" drama with her and they told me "If she's cool with you... she's cool with us!". And that lifted a weight off my shoulders, so now all my pressure will be on this date with Owen. PHEW! We all decided to go to the mall to pick out something amazing, dazzling... perfect.

THEY picked for me, but I didn't refuse; it was pretty perfect. They did my hair, makeup even designed my manicured nails! When I walked downstairs they gasped... I was wearing a strapless short dress with a leather black stomach belt around it and glossy black heels. And a red purse to match, my make-up wasn't over the top just peachy pink blush that made it look natural and grey eyeshadow that glittered in the light, eyeliner and red glossy lipstick, with my hair down in loose curls and a simple red bow on the side. "You look hot." Bianca shrieked. Katie also commented with Marisol once again "I think they'll have to mop up more of Owen's drool at the Dot, " I laughed and Jenna just kept complimenting me. "Well I guess I better go, wish me luck!" "GOOD LUCK!" they yelled and i left in a heavy sigh wondering how this will turn out...

I got to the Dot and I saw Owen at the seats by the door with red roses. (they totally matched my outfit! :P) I entered and he looked up and his eyes got super wide. I smirked and said "What? If I'm getting a great prize... I should look great, right?" "Right you are. Because you sure do." he smiled back, handed me the roses and I blushed. "So what's up with you and Eli?" he asked seriously. I swallowed hard and said "Why do you ask that?" "Well because during Physics he gave me such a intense death glare, that I could feel my breathing stagger!" "Haha, well we used to go out, but he cheated on me with Imogen." "That Doom Barbie?" "Yep, that would be her." "Whoa, he sure can downgrade." "You really think so?" "Oh, I know so!" "Thanks..." "No problem, I enjoy complimenting you.." His eyes got wide and my smile just grew wider. He laughed it off and scratched his head while looking down. I figured I should say something bold too. "Well I enjoy your company and being around you." "Really? Same here!" "Good." I continued talking and laughing with him. But when it was time to go... I could feel my heart sink into my stomach... Never had that happen with any other guy but Eli. "Well I guess we better go our seperate ways," Owen said kind of dissapointedly. "I guess so. I had fun, I guess this was a prize worth meeting for." "Told yah! And ditto." "I'll see you later then." He nodded and slowly put his hand to my cheek and started caress it as he said "I'll see you tomorrow, Clare." he gave a quick, simple, perfect kiss on the cheek and walked to his car and I got in mine... dazed. When I got home, I looked at my phone and noticed I had 6 missed calls from the girls. I smirked and called them all back and told them each... "Today was a fairytale..." ;)


	6. Tell Me Why

**Chapter 6: Tell me Why-(Taylor Swift)(I just really like her)**

Yesterday was...magical! I can't believe Owen is such a great guy, I mean you always see him kind of like a jerk, but I guess under that was a really sweet guy. :) I like this side of Owen, and hope to see it again... often! I was in Musical Arts (made it up ;p) and I Eli, Alli, Imogen and Jake are in that class, so are all my friends. I got in because I love to sing (Eli and the rest his crew don't know that.) and Alli does too (even though I never thought she could) so they all got in because of us. Today we were supposed to sing our favorite country song me and Bianca picked Tell me Why by Taylor Swift and we had to perform it in front of the class. "Okay, thank you Alli and Imogen." Mrs. Krane said, rather amused and agitated. "Clare, Bianca.. you're up!" Bianca and I took in snickers and giggles from our least favorite people, but kept walking. We started to sing and every now and then I would look at Eli for him to know I was talking about him. Bianca and I went all out; we had extras (boys) and a small dance routine!

_~Clare~_

_I took a chance... _

_I took a shot... -I play punch my extra,(Bianca does everything I do)-_

_And you might think I'm bulletproof.. but I'm not._

_You took a swing _

_I took it hard - My Extra play punches me and I fall to the ground gently-_

_And down here from the ground... I see.. who you are_

_Chorus -Bianca and I sing to our extras on the ground, then get up during new verse_

_~Bianca~_

_Well You could write a book on -shake hips to the beat-_

_How to ruin someone's... perfect... day... -Bianca and I lean on each other's backs _

_Well I get so confused and frustrated _

_Forget what I'm trying to say -point to head, then brush off_

_Chorus 2_

_Bianca_

_Why... do you have to make feel small _

_So you can feel whole inside -turns to her side (back against side)_

_Clare_

_Why... do you have to put down my dreams_

_So you're the only thing on my mind? -turns to her (back against back), glance at Eli_

_Bianca-Chorus One -turn to Clare_

_Clare- Chorus 2 -turn to Bianca_

_Bianca -I take a step back -Clare and Bianca take a step back_

_I let you go - shoo away extras with hands_

_Clare- I told you I'm not bulletproof..._

_Now you- point to audience.- know -point to head- I look at Eli- then turn to Bianca we smile, do a hand shake and depart to sit back in our seats. While everyone hoots and hollers!_

Alli and the crew give us "the big green monster" glares and my friends and I giggle. While Eli gives me the regret stare, I brush it off!

Because: I take a step back... I let you go...

I told you I'm not bulletproof... **now you know!**


	7. Thanks!

**THANKS!**

**I am truly grateful for the reviews i've gotten since I've started and they make me feel appreciated and there's no better feeling! So thanks and I hope to read more soon! :D And If you have a chapter idea for Speechless, feel free to message me!**

**Love, DistantReader101**


	8. Since You've Been Gone

**Chapter 8: Since You've Been Gone **

It was the end of Musical Arts class and I felt amazing; everyone telling me what such a good job I did. I just smiled and went on about my business. But in the back of the class I could hear the most jealous sounds in the world from... well, take a wild guess (Imo and Alli)! "They weren't even all that good to me." Imogen said rudely. "Yeah, they just think they are all of that." Alli fumed. "I heard she dedicated that song to some dumb guy at the ravine." Imogen snickered. Are you serious? Please, the only time I've even stepped on to one, was to support Alli with her relationship with her ex; Johnny. The bell rang and I just laughed and left the class with my friends. We were at our lockers and the enemy were there too and I saw Jenna waiting for us . "Hey Clare-bear, B, you guys did awesome in Music Arts today! Jenna exclaimed. I giggled " Thanks Jen, you did better!'Just a Girl?' Amazing song!" "Yeah, you're an cool songwriter!" Bianca Smiled. "Aww, thanks. You guys are so sweet." "Katie and Marisol you are killer dancers." They smirked and said "Well hopefully no one reports us to the cops." We just laughed and then I felt someone clear their throat; Bianca smiled faded faster than you can blink and it can only be one person. "Hey Clare, you did a beautiful job in class today." "Wow, a compliment? No snarky-remarks, cold-hearted jokes, hurtful insults?" "No, just a compliment." "...Thanks, Eli." I murmured and turned back around. Imogen just had to open her big mouth. "Yeah he's right. But I have to know, did you guys really dedicate it to your random hook-ups at the ravine?" she asked sarcastically. "Wow, I'm surprised you don't know. I thought for sure you were there. I mean, you are a random hook-up! I said shocked and sarcastically while the girls laughed as hard as heck. That shut her up. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and got aggravated. "What is it now?" I said coldly and regretted it ever since. "Oh, gosh I'm sorry Owen." "Don't sweat it. I just wanted to tell you I heard you did amazing in Music Arts class and I wanted to congratulate you in person." he smirked and Bianca and the girls just giggled. I blushed deeply and said "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." "Anytime, can I walk you class?" "...Definitely." I smiled and Owen, my friends and I walked to our classes. I have to admit, Eli breaking up with me and me experiencing all this hurt was maybe the best thing that ever happened to me. Since he's been gone I've felt more free and confident than ever. I can't look back now, I can't!

**Sorry if it isn't as good as the rest. I needed to tie up loose ends. But chapter 9 will be better. **


	9. Are you That Somebody?

**Chapter 9: Are you that Somebody? (Aaliyah)**

Bianca's Point of View:

Oh gosh, I love Clare! She's an amazing BFF. I still want to cut off Eli's balls for hurting her, but, as long as she's over it... then I'm over it. Her and co. have been nothing but supportive of me and my change of being a sexy, popular,teenage girl than a hot boiler-room-slut. I still miss Drew, but I know I put him through a lot. I would kill myself If I put him in danger more than I already have. Even with Vince in jail, I still think he fears the worst. A pencil snaps me out of daydreams in Biology and I look to see who? It's... Drew. "Hi Bianca." he smiles nervously. "Hey" I replied, still shocked. "Look I know that we had a rough patch in our relationship- "A rough patch?" I interrupt, "Your LIFE was in danger, Drew. I still hurt from putting you through that." "You do?" "Yeah, I can only ask that in time... maybe you can forgive me." "Bianca, that what I came to tell you. I love you and I want you back in my life. Because I realized being in danger and with you... Is way better than being free and without you." He says to me seriously. Tears fall freely down my face and I try and convince him differently "Drew, you don't know what you're saying. I'm nothing but a burden to you... Trust me." "No, you trust me. I'm not going to stop trying to win over you." I laugh hysterically "You had me at 'Hi, Bianca'." He smiles widely and kisses me deeply while I return the favor. I pull away slowly and say "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else?" He nods and says "Or maybe we can start something more?" My smiles fades and my face is taken over with shock.."You mean?.." "Unless you don't want to." "No I do. Lets go." "Ok" "Drew?" "Yeah?" "I love you" "Not more than I love you." I shed a few more tears and take him to my car and all the way to his home.

Clare's Point of View:

Computer Applications class is over and all me and my friends see is Drew and Bianca leaving Degrassi... HAND IN HAND! "Did we miss something." Marisol asks. I smile and say "I guess we did." We laugh as we start walking to the cafeteria. My friends go in first while I'm interuppted by tug on my arm. "What the hell?" I yell and turn and see Eli. "Shh... I just want to talk." Eli says innocently. "Well I don't want to talk to you. " I spat. "Really Clare? Your honestly going to forget about us." "There's nothing to forget if there isn't an us." "You don't mean that." "And who are you to tell me what I mean and what I don't? "Clare, I still love you and I know that you love me." I laugh pathetically "Ha, that last part? I think you're wrong about." "You still love me, you just won't admit to yourself anymore. So just know I'm going to fight for your love until there's no more fight left in me." He presses me againt a locker while his hands roam my body. "Don't touch me." Oh gosh... He still gives my body a warmth with his ever so dearly touch. I try and walk away but he blocks my path with his body. "You miss my touch, I can see it in your eyes." I laugh and say "Liar. You just want me to." "Whatever keeps the love away Clare." He smirks and walk away but not without repeating "I'm going to fight for you, until there's no fight left in me." My friends run outside and see me. "Where the heck were you? You had us worried sick. You okay?" Katie, Marisol, and Jenna rambled. "No, No I'm fine. I just saw Principal Simpson and he asked me to sign up for the Talent Show coming up." They sigh in relief and squeal with excitement "See? Told you were awesome! "Jenna says. I laugh and say "Thanks. So lets eat." They nod and we enter the cafeteria. I eat, but my mind still roams back to Eli. "I'm going to fight for you... until there's not fight left in me." I start to think about it until I see **Owen** come to our table! Oh, this is going to be a drama-filled year!

THE END!

**BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! Clares In Trouble!** **READ THE SEQUEL "UNSPOKEN" Coming in March!**


End file.
